the_world_of_sanquisfandomcom-20200213-history
The World of Sanquis Wiki
Welcome to the ! Important articles * World Info * Session Recaps * Player Descriptions * Factions/ Governments * Willowbank Overview: Locations, NPCs, etc. * Mentored Skills: If you would like to gain new ways to customize your characters abilities and cement your relationship with a significant NPC this is a way for you to do it! Learn some magic, gain an ability, master a skill, or train in a fighting style. Wanted Board! * Bruno: The coronation ceremonies of the Crown Princess Brenna will be happening in over a month. Bruno would like to attend, not only to return to his homeland, but to get a chance to sing the party's praises and if he's lucky, find his beloved! He has no doubt that the Duke Salvador and his daughter Isabella will be in attendance. Thing is, Bruno didn't leave the country in the greatest style and he would like some muscular backup in case the Duke's men try to take him out... Again. * *Bird Noise*: *Bird Noises* birthday is coming up and for his birthday he has saved up enough money to go see one of his favorite "who-done-it?" plays where the endings and the shows are always different but the lead is the same. He would like to know who would want to come along! * Kukana: * Sofia: * Alvok: There is a party in the lively, prosperous city of Ashport. Every year there is a week long festival where an ash like substance sweeps over the entire harbor. For whatever reason all sorts of beasts and fantastical creatures flock to the harbor to drink the ash covered saltwater. The animals don't attack they just spend a week in a happy stupor wandering the city streets. This is celebrated by a week long celebration of parades, parties, and dances where even the fantasy creatures join in. Alvok would very much like to attend! * Wolfgang: Wolfgang has named the baby couatl, calling them Tabbris. He has received an offer to purchase the infantile serpent celestial. A very wealthy individual offered ten thousand pieces of platinum. Wolfgang rejected the offer but now several representatives have arrived at the Ravenraptor to insist. * Olhana: * Keledek: Before Imara can finish her training, Keledek would like her to do a favor for him. There is a small island housing and led by unnatural abberations. Keledek would like several items kept there. A special scrying focus and the notes of the mage that used to live there. Future Plothooks * The pirates aboard the Rakshasa. * The mercenaries of the Rising Dread. * Who was behind the sabotage of the fishing ships and why did they frame the miners? Downtime Activities It is totally natural for your character to undertake personal projects during your time when you aren't adventuring. Below are some suggestions of what your character might do. * Purchase Potions from Wolfgang: ** Potions of: Protection from (Undead, Fey, Celestial, Abberations, Devils, Demons), Jumping, Longstrider, Detect Magic (100 GP) ** Potions of: Healing (25) * Buy and Sell Magic/Rare Items: Every time the Weekly Market comes to town WIllowbank swells in size. Ships pull into port and travelers coming from more inland settlements seeking and selling rare and fine goods. * Carouse with NPCs: There are a lot of people to get to know in Willowbank and socializing is your character's best way to strengthen ties with the city and its people. The better you get to know an NPC or a faction the more likely they will be able to do you favors in the future. * Crafting Items: If you have the time, money, and skill needed you can make weapons, tools, armor, potions, scrolls, or even magical items. For magic items this will often require ingredients from some type of exotic material. This could range from a yeti skin, to a vial of water from the Elemental Plane of Water. * Employment: Another way to earn an honest living and tie yourself to the folks living in town. You may work on a fishing ship for Eda, help Manistrad with her mining operation, work on the docks loading and unloading ships for Anders, or work in the fields farming fields tended by Berthal. * Gambling: Got some money? Want to turn that into more money? Test lady luck and see what what you can do. * Mercenary Work: Joining on with Eliander to fill contracts is a way to earn extra money as well as explore the surrounding area. You may serve as a caravan guard, a sentry on the deck of a ship, a bodyguard for a merchant, or patrol the nearby roads. * Research: From Krag, Eliander, or Welgar there is no shortage of knowledge in Willowbank. If you are trying to learn lore about the area, or make progress on a topic that has been on your mind this is the best bet. * Town Intrigue: For the particularly astute you can try and pick up on town gossip, lore, or secrets for the mission you are about to undertake or for something for the future. Declare what it is your character is looking into and see if one of the activities listed above might assist your character in accomplishing that goal. * Training: With time and resources you may be able to learn a new language or a tool proficiency. You will need access to books, tools, a tutor, or a relevant activity. Once you reach level five, your character can petition a friendly NPC to teach your character a Mentored Skills. These special abilities can teach your character combat maneuvers, skill mastery, special abilities, even bits and pieces of magic if you find a mentor who is a master in their field you can earn a pre-approved combat feat. Keelboat Maps Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse